Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella García-Shapiro (played by Alyson Stoner) is the next door neighbor, and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in their projects throughout the summer, usually with her troop involved. She is Jewish, although she claims to have written letters to Santa, and during the song, Where Did We Go Wrong?, she is seen singing in front of a Christmas tree ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "Picture This"). Early Life Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was born of a Hispanic mother and a Jewish-American father. At some point in her life, she met and befriended , Phineas and Ferb (with the former becoming her crush). She also joined the local troop of Fireside Girls, and became the troop leader. Present Life Now the leader of the Fireside Girls, Isabella lives in Danville on Maple Drive, across from Phineas and Ferb with her mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. She spends most of her days participating or helping with their many projects. She also spends time caring for her dog Pinky or trying to earn Fireside Girls patches. She is also great friends with the members of her Fireside Girls troop, Gretchen, Milly, Ginger, Katie, Holly, and Adyson. She has a huge crush on Phineas, which can be seen in most of the episodes. Personality Isabella is happy, fearless, sweet, caring and spirited, eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. Most of the time it's for patches, or simply because she has a crush on Phineas. She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at times. Being the leader of Fireside Girls 46231, she has fantastic leadership and organizational abilities, though she'll follow Phineas's orders as well. Isabella can get a little jealous and frustrated at some "thing" (Meap) or someone that Phineas gives a lot of attention ("The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling"). Isabella has shown at least twice that she has a devious streak, taking advantage of a situation to her the own benefit. These instances include her immediately jumping on Baljeet's wager of squid versus Buford. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). She also buys a play with the carny Shady Joe when the bowling ball knocks down all the pins (along with the stand), although Shady Joe is cheating by having the pins taped onto the shelf. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") Relationships Phineas Flynn Isabella has a huge crush on her neighbor and best friend Phineas Flynn. She has romantic daydreams about him and believes she will one day marry him but gets angry if he does not notice her or is oblivious to her hints, which is generally whenever she acts romantically around him. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Comet Kermillian, Candace's Big Day, etc.") However, when Phineas constructs a device to find cute things to search for Meap ("The Chronicles of Meap"), he says he took Isabella's cuteness into account and adjusted the settings accordingly. When he puts the settings back to normal, the device overloads from an excessively strong cute signal. She uses her position as Fireside Girls troop leader to stay near him and participate in his Big Ideas, under the guise of earning the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. It is unsure whether Phineas has the same feelings towards Isabella, but mostly he seems oblivious. In "The Beak" Phineas feels bad about ditching her, and also says that he cannot tell her he is The Beak because she is "close to him". Also, when Isabella tells Phineas he is brave, he replies with, "You were too!" She learns that she will be aunt to Candace's children, although who she married was unknown. Ferb Fletcher Isabella is good friends with Ferb, likely because he's the stepbrother of her crush, Phineas, although she seems to get annoyed when Ferb goes wherever Phineas does. Along with Candace, she has outright stated that Ferb is Phineas' stepbrother ("Rollercoaster"). Unlike her relationship with Phineas, Isabella shows no romantic interest in Ferb. However, after time-traveling to the future, she learned that she might marry either Phineas or Ferb ("Quantum Boogaloo"). Upon this discovery, Ferb turned around and winked at Isabella, who was stunned at the possibility that she may marry someone other than Phineas. This may indicate that Ferb may harbor a bit of affection for Isabella, in spite of his crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, or that Ferb just fancies himself a ladies' man ("Thaddeus and Thor"). It is also possible he was simply teasing her. Ferb is slightly irritated when Phineas gets all of Isabella's attention and praise for being "The Beak". Baljeet Rai Isabella is friends with Baljeet. They hang out on occasion, usually when they are brought together by Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. She won a bet against him on who would win the fight between Buford and the squid ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Though when trying to find the purpose of a machine Baljeet did jump at the chance to have a romantic dinner with Isabella, even a staged one, suggesting some romantic interest towards Isabella ("What Do It Do?"). This is also hinted when Baljeet asked Isabella if he made a good Phineas, she responds: No, no you weren't. ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Buford Van Stomm When they play sports or games, Buford usually mocks her for being a girl (and therefore less of a competitor in his eyes). Isabella takes this very seriously and refuses to let Buford beat her ("Got Game?"). When she saw Buford crying about his lost goldfish in Voyage to the Bottom of Buford she expressed concern and worry about him. She also stood up to the video-game boss (designed in Buford's image), and defeated him after he threatened Phineas ("Gaming the System"), though technically this was not the real Buford. Candace Flynn Isabella and Candace are good friends. They both know about each other's respective crushes and share advice and experiences. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") When Isabella excitedly realized that Candace's future daughter called her "Aunt Isabella" (meaning that she married into the Flynn-Fletcher family), Candace reminds her that she could marry either Phineas or Ferb as a counterbalance. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Candace teamed up with Isabella to beat Buford and Baljeet. ("Got Game?") Isabella also helped Candace get a ticket to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers Concert. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Fireside Girls As the troop's leader the Fireside Girls always follow Isabella's orders, always ready and willing to do whatever it takes to help their leader in helping Phineas and Ferb, even risking themselves to do it. Although the girls are loyal to Isabella and have earned many a badge in helping the boys they have voiced that they've collected more than fifty of the 'helping thy neighbor' badge because of it. They're also aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas and her desire to marry him and they jokingly tease her for it. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Even so, they remain friends with the boys and squealed with delight when Phineas invited Isabella on a romantic cruise. ("That Sinking Feeling") Gallery Background Information * Isabella can sing very well ("S'Winter", "Flop Starz", "The Magnificent Few", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Wizard of Odd" and in other episodes.) * The character is named after series creator Dan Povenmire's oldest daughter who loves the show and enjoys that Isabella is named for her.http://blog.al.com/entertainment-press-register/2008/05/disney_animator_sees_summers_i.html * Isabella owns roller skates. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") * Isabella has a pool in her backyard. ("Ready for the Bettys", "Day of the Living Gelatin") * Isabella has a chihuahua named Pinky who is revealed to be a secret agent in the O.W.C.A. like Perry. ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Comet Kermillian", "Interview With a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Hide and Seek", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap.") * Isabella could be descended from a girl that looks exactly like her, who was friends with Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein") * Isabella can play the tambourine, ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Don't Even Blink" and in other episodes.) the trumpet, ("Don't Even Blink") the guitar and the keytar. ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry" and in other episodes.) * Her mother calls her "Isa" for short. This is a common shortening of her name in many Spanish-speaking countries. ("Hide and Seek") * She sports a pink bow on top of her head, with a matching pink dress over a white shirt. In her Fireside Girl uniform, she wears a similar outfit, except the dress is orange and brown with an red bow on top of her beret. * Sometimes in the series, her signature look and her Fireside Girl uniform switch clothes on occasions. ("Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Candace Loses Her Head", "The Flying Fishmonger", "At the Car Wash", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo") * She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). * There is now plenty of evidence that Isabella is at least part Jewish. Her last name is Shapiro, traditionally a Jewish name. She has a mirror in her room that has a Star of David frame; this is a common symbol for Judaism. Also, Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, went to a Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival and often uses Yiddish phrases. Isabella says she celebrates Hanukkah instead of Christmas. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Picture This", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!") * She is able to tell when someone else says her catchphrase, "Whatcha doin'?", even when she is not near the person. She gets very upset if someone says it except for Phineas, ("I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling") and she does not let anyone say it to Phineas. ("Out of Toon", "Suddenly Suzy"). She also feels a disturbance whenever somebody else says it. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), Baljeet says it once to Phineas, but Isabella was not around and he said, "I sounded just like Isabella" ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"). * She is the only one of Phineas and Ferb's main group of friends that hasn't been seen at a younger age yet. * She can use a much deeper voice, which can scare an unprepared hearer. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") * She can dance well, almost based on her voice actress. ("Robot Rodeo") * When her hair is exposed to humidity, it frizzes. ("Robot Rodeo") * She seems to have an obsession with horses, especially brightly coloured ones or unicorns. ("The Magnificent Few", "Hail Doofania!", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride") *She reads the newspaper but only seen reading it once. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). Appearances * Rollercoaster * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror * Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error * Flop Starz * The Fast and the Phineas * The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift * Lights, Candace, Action! * Raging Bully * Candace Loses Her Head * Run Away Runway * The Magnificent Few * S'Winter * Jerk De Soleil * I Scream, You Scream * Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! * It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World * It's a Mud World After All! * Mom's Birthday * Journey to the Center of Candace * It's About Time! * Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together * Tree to Get Ready * Toy to You and Me * The Ballad of Badbeard * Greece Lightning * Leave the Busting to Us! * Voyage to the Bottom of Buford * Bowl-R-Ama Drama * Got Game? * Comet Kermillian * Put That Putter Away * Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? * Ready for the Bettys * The Flying Fishmonger * One Good Scare Ought to Do It! * Out of Toon * Hail Doofania! * The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein (look-alike) * Out to Launch * Unfair Science Fair * Interview With a Platypus * Day of the Living Gelatin * Tip of the Day * Don't Even Blink * Chez Platypus * Gaming the System * The Chronicles of Meap * Thaddeus and Thor * De Plane! De Plane! * Let's Take a Quiz * At the Car Wash * Oh, There You Are, Perry * Swiss Family Phineas * Hide and Seek * That Sinking Feeling * No More Bunny Business * Spa Day * Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo * Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown * Bubble Boys * Isabella and the Temple of Sap * Cheer Up Candace * Fireside Girl Jamboree * Picture This * What Do It Do? * Atlantis * Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! * Just Passing Through * Candace's Big Day * I Was a Middle Aged Robot * Suddenly Suzy * Undercover Carl * Hip Hip Parade * Ain't No Kiddie Ride * Not Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb-Busters! * Lizard Whisperer * Robot Rodeo * The Beak * She's the Mayor * The Lemonade Stand * The Secret of Success * Wizard of Odd }} : - These episodes are Spot the Diff episodes. Category:Characters Category:Fireside Girls Category:Garcia-Shapiro family Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Kids